The Devil's Blood
by Vergillicious
Summary: There will be some changes to my story so there is no summary just yet.
1. Chapter 1

While I was looking through a box of valuables I came across something wrapped in a delicate silk cloth. As I began to unwrap the mysterious object my heart fluttered and the memories of that time began to resurface...

I remember my father taking me to an ancient place, a tower that reached out to the sky. Nobody knew it even existed until now. I was quite scared and yet infatuated at the same time. It held the Darkest of secrets. Secrets that were meant to be kept away from the eyes of our human race...

When my father and I reached the tower we were greeted by a very odd looking man. A very tall man that towered over you like a vulture to a corpse. But it was his eyes that caught my attention, one blue and the other red. Very interesting I thought to myself. To top it all off he was very hideous and not a single hair was upon his shiny q-ball like head.

He showed us around the first floor of the tower claiming that it would take an eternity to show it in its entirety. Each room was so big you could fit a 3rd world country into it. At last we reached the final room. It was a library, the biggest I had ever seen. I was amazed by the amount of books. I had never seen so many. I love to read, my father always called me a book worm because I would just sit and read for hours on end.

I could hear my father and the odd looking man talking, but I had no patience to wait. So I decided take a look around. The books were so high up that they touched the ceiling making it seem impossible to see what ext lay hidden between the pages.

After what seemed like an hour had passed, I came to the last hall of books. That's when I saw the man in blue...

He was a tall man though not nearly as tall as the other man. I didn't get a good look at him at first. The only thing I could see was that he adorned a long blue coat and hair white like the brightest snow. I couldn't help but stop and stare. Before he caught my gaze my father touched my shoulder making me scream so loud that it echoed throughout the quite space. The bald man noticed that I had stumbled across the man in the blue coat so he to it upon himself and introduced my father and I. When I turned to look back at the man that stood before meI was completely breathless...

It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. This man was no ordinary man. I had never encountered such a man or being for that matter. No words could describe how incredibly dreamy he was. His skin was so flawless, his body... Perfection. But what really took my breath away were his eyes. Just one look from those eye and it was as if he could take your very soul just by looking into them. I'll never forget the name.

Vergil. His name was Vergil...

After we were introduced my father and the scary man left to talk in private about something. My father told me that I had to stay in the library while they spoke. They left me alone with this Vergil. This beautiful stranger. I didn't know what to do or think. Vergil told me not to touch anything and returned to his book. I took a deep breath and decided to wander around for a bit until I came across this book that looked almost as old as the very tower in which it was housed.

I took it off the shelf I opened it. As I was reading I noticed the name "Vergil." Was it the same Vergil that I had just met? I thought to myself as I scanned the page. The book was talking about a demon named "Sparda" and how he had went against his own kind for the sake of the human race. Before I had a chance to read on I felt a presence lurking behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with Vergil.

I dropped the book but quickly picked it back up. Vergil quickly and without hesitation grabbed the book from my hands. I thought that he was going to hit me with it so I ducked and cowered before him only to notice that he simply placed it back in its place on the shelf. He told me that I needed to leave the library in a harsh and frightful tone so I quickly ran out of the library and shut the doors behind me.

After I had a chance to catch my breath, I heard my father's voice. He was coming down the stairs. As I approached him my father asked if I was alright. He could obviously see that I was a little shaken up over something, but I assured him that it was nothing he needed to worry about.

As he headed towards the front doors to make his leave, me not far behind him, he turned around and told me that I needed to stay. He told me it was because he had things that he needed to take care of without me. When I asked him why he never spoke a word. Instead he gave me a hug, not your simple everyday hug, but one that said goodbye and I'll never see you again. As he let me go and we bid farewell to one another, he turned around, walked through the doors and left never once looking back.

I felt so alone, so scared in that moment. The scary man came up to me and told me that he was going to show me to my room. My room... This place has rooms to sleep in? I thought curiously. I followed him up the spiral staircase all the while I noticed the creepy walls filled with bones. There seemed to be thousands of them and some of them looked human. The rest I couldn't make out, they were to decayed and buried in the foundations.

After a few floors we finally reached my room. He opened the door and what I saw of the room looked creepy in so many ways. At least it was nice considering the condition of the rest of the tower. It had a very Gothic Victorian theme to it, everything was dark. But what I really liked the most about it was that it had a balcony. I walked over and looked outside to the heavens, the sky looked so eerie. The clouds were a dark gray and the sky was a very light blue, like the colors of glaciers it was peaceful despite the eeriness. The creepy man said that he must take his leave but just before he cleared the doorway I asked him what his name was. Hmm... Uhhhhhh... Huh... Come to think of it. I don't remember what he said it was...*shrugs shoulders* Oh well he wasn't that important anyways... My fondest memory wasn't of that tall bald ass geezer anyhow...

After closing the door I instantly felt chills crawl all across my body, and not the good kind. I think It had something to do with that creepy old geezer. I never really got to see what he looked like until now. To keep my mind at ease I just shrugged it off and took to looking around the room. I walked towards the bed and found that the bed sheets were pure silk, they felt so nice as I laid on the bed feeling the sheets. They reminded me of my mother's beautiful silk sheets and I soon fell asleep, lost in the memory of it all...

When I awoke it was still dark. I got up turned on the light and saw that there was something folded neatly on the table. Curious I walked over only to find that it was a neatly folded pile of clothes, they looked so neatly pressed. I've seen these before When I turned around there was a chair, on that chair was a blue coat. The same blue coat that Vergil had worn, but what really puzzled me was. Why were his clothes in my room? I walked over to the chair and saw that there was a note. It said that I needed to bring them to the first room on the 3rd floor. I was utterly confused as to why would I need to bring them to that room besides them being Vergil's clothes. I shrugged and made my way to the 3rd floor all the while, seemingly out of nowhere, odd voices began to echo through the halls. It sounded like whispers. I called out to them but received no answer. I continued walking and the voices returned closer and so full of anger. Feeling frightened I quickly ran up the stairs to the third floor and into the room. I slammed the door behind me panting. After catching my breath I turned around. And what I saw before me was the most breathtaking sight that anyone could ever imagine.

This room was not just a room, it was also the shower room and standing before my very eyes was Vergil. He was standing in front of the window, the only light in the room coming from the moon outside in the night sky. It seemed that he had just gotten out of the shower albeit, he was still wet. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and I could see the access water caressing down his body as it shimmered in the moon light. Caressing every curve like the water was teasing me, touching his body as my eyes were deeply fixed. I thought to myself "I wish I was the water running down your neck and dripping down your fingers. I wish I was the water running down your back, I'd love to let it linger..." Vergil ran his hand though his beautiful white hair, all the water sprinkling out of his hair like thousands of tiny glistening diamonds lit up by the moon.

Finally Vergil noticed me, his hair looked like white gold and his eyes like sapphires. I was speechless, stunned by the sight of him but I wanted to tell him how sorry I was to intrude on him like this. As he stood there staring me down he suddenly began to move towards me. I didn't know what to do I was scared, infatuated by his presence. My heart pounded louder and faster with each step he took. By the time he reached me my heart beat grew so loud I was positive that he heard it.

As I held out my arms with his clothes in hand Vergil quickly grabbed them from me and I quickly turned around and ran to the door. Just as I began to open it, Vergil dashed to the door and slammed it shut, trapping me in the room with him. He towered over me, his body encaged mine not letting me escape. With his arms on both sides of me he looked me up and down, never once saying a word. He began to move in closer making me turn my head and close my eyes but I couldn't resist. I turned my head back and his face was now just inches away from mine. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I didn't know if I should be scared, aroused or both. Just when it seemed like he was about to kiss me he moved his head close to my ear and whispered softly, "would you like to dress me?"

Then his towel fell off...

As Vergil's towel fell, my face turned bright red. I didn't want to look down so I turned away again with my eyes closed. Then he grabbed my hands and placed them onto his chest, his body still moist from the shower. Caressing my face as he turns my gaze towards him. All the while my eyes still closed and face still smiles and kisses me softly on my lips. That gave me a good scare and I opened my eyes. My heart beating so fast. With my hands still on his chest, omg his muscles felt so good just as I imagined. I-I couldn't help but feel him up. I wanted to do so much more. Suddenly I felt his moist hands slowly making their way up my shirt.

Feeling his hands as they go towards my back to unsnap my bra. Still kissing me as his hands softly grope my soft breasts. Which made me moan a little as I gasp for air from his touch. Vergil undresses me throwing my shirt and bra to the floor to reveal my luscious breasts. As he starts to caress them he notices that my nipples were hard. Looking at me with lust in his eyes. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. Making my nipples even harder. He begins playing with them, making me squirm. Smiling as he licked his lips moving in closer for a taste from my succulent breasts. I was to embarrassed to watch, I close my eyes and turn away for the last time. Placing my fingers to my lips to cover up my moans that would soon come.

Suddenly I feel his warm breathe against me. Not shortly after feeling his soft wet tongue against my hard nipples making me moan softly. Vergil sees me covering my mouth softening my moans. Looking at me with his piercing sapphire eyes as he smiles evilly. I turn to look at him with deep dark lustful eyes wanting even more as i caress my lips with my fingertips.

We lock eyes only for a brief moment. Roughly and forcefully he wraps one of his arms around my waist and pulls me closer while the other hand is groping, with his long feminine fingers playing upon my breast. Teasing me with his eyes, Vergil's seductive tongue plays with my nipple in a circular motion. Suddenly he bites down hard which causes my blood to draw. Without braking his gaze from me watching as I moan and scream out in pleasure from the orgasmic pain as I rake my nails against the bathroom door.

Vergil then licks the blood that had been drawn from my breast. Slowly making his way towards my stomach, caressing..kissing my toned flesh. His hands feel their way to my zipper, which is quickly undone. As he removed my pants he noticed my black..soft..silky laced panties. Seeing the dark color against my light delicate fragile skin, had him touching them. I could hear his heart pounding, his hands trembling as they touched. He wanted to see what it was like..to see a woman's body, even if it was human. But this was all so new to him. Not knowing the reason that caused him to feel this way, nor how to react. He quickly gets up, grabs his clothes and walks out of the room. Without looking or saying a single word to me.

Watching him leave I felt I had done something wrong. Making me feel ashamed..disgusted with myself. I wanted to go after him, but doing so wouldn't have made things any better. After giving up my determination to chase vergil, I took a deep breath and closed the door.

I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. While I was taking off the small bit of clothing I had on, I caught site of Vergil's amulet out the corner of my eye. As it shimmered by the window. I reached over to grab it and placed it in the pocket of my pants before walking into the the shower. Closing the glass door behind me. As I stood feeling the warm water running against my skin..wondering if the reason Vergil walked out..was because of me. My heart began to ache. All I could think about was him. What made him leave? After washing my hair and body I got out, dried myself off and got dressed. When I opened the door I had to make sure that there wasn't any demons waiting to kill coast was clear..

I quickly ran back to my room and slammed the doors. After catching my breath I walked over to my bed and laid down, watching the moon as I basked in its radiant light. After awhile I felt my eyes getting heavy. I tried to fight it but to no avail. My eyes were shut, I've fallen asleep.

Several hours had past..

I awoke to a noise coming from my room. I didn't think much of it at the time, this place was ancient after all, no surprise. Then the noise happened again, this time it was a scratching noise. I went to look around to see where it was coming from, the noise grew louder and louder as I walked towards the closet. My heart began to pound as I was about open the closet doors.

When I opened them..the noise stopped. It was dark inside; I stood there for a moment. As I was about to close the closet doors, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Without hesitation I slammed them shut and ran out of the room. As I ran down the hall towards the stairs, I noticed hands coming out of the walls. I ran past them as they tried to grab me. Finally I reached the stairs, before going down them I looked behind me and saw these red-eyed reaper-demons with scythes in their claws; scraping their weapons against the walls as they approached.

Now knowing where the noise came from, I turned and ran down the stairs. Halfway through my descent I noticed them approaching from both sides. Being enclosed by a seemingly unavoidable death I took my chances and leaped from the staircase. Upon impact my ankle shattered beneath me. As the intense pain overwhelmed me all the air escaped my lungs and echoed throughout the halls.

But I had no time to whimper over my injured state, when those things are gaining on my ass. I got up and began limping towards the front doors. Being just out of reach of my destination, I feel yet another sharp pain in my uninjured leg. I looked to see that my leg was dripping with blood. It starts to go numb from the gaping wound that was carved into my flesh.I started to lose balance from the blood loss, making me collapse to my knees. As I was surrounded by blood-thirsting hellions, I felt all hope was lost for my survival. I watched as they crept closer, inch by inch, to claim my very soul. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. They began to raise up their weapons for the final blow.

Just as my eyes were at a close I heard a loud noise, when I opened them the reapers were nowhere in sight. Then I heard very faint footsteps, and all I could see was a dark figure. My vision was blurry, I couldn't make out who it was. As the image was brought to light my eyes began to focus. Knowing that it was Vergil, I was eased from my state of hopelessness. He calmly stated "If you wish to survive you'll have to learn how to hold your own"

With that said he unsheathes his sword, stabs it into the ground and walks away. As I started to crawl towards the sword, a cluster fuck of reapers appeared. I knew I had to make haste if I wanted to live. I got on my hands and knees and crawled as fast as they could take me. I noticed they moved faster than before. I quickly grabbed the sword and a wave of unspeakable power rushed through me. All the pain of my injuries melted away. Not knowing how to react, I accepted it's relief. I arose to face my opponents, I began effortlessly cutting them down which surprised even myself, because of my weakness. After the final reaper falls at my feet, I felt drained of all energy and helplessly lost consciousness.

Placing his sword Yamato, in its sheath, Vergil walked towards me. He stood towering over me, balancing a look that left me unsure of whether or not he would be merciful or leave me there to die a slow, painful death. However, a few minutes later I was in his arms and being carried up the stairs.

While carrying my body he noticed that it was bleeding severely. Quickly he ran to the closest room, opened the door and laid me on the bed. As he tore off my drenched clothes, he was quite shocked to see that I was still breathing despite the gashes across my mangled body. Hastily he cleaned and dressed my wounds.

A few hours later I came to and sat up uncertain of what had happened prior to my distressed state. I looked around the room as I was getting out of bed and I noticed Vergil out the corner of my eye. He was standing outside on the balcony watching the moon. Seeing him like this made me feel like I was in a dream, a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. The moon's radiant light showering down upon his pale, fragile, and flawless skin.. captivated me.

Vergil felt my gaze upon him and looked over his shoulder seeing that I was awake and I quickly averted my eyes before they met with his own. It was then that I realized my wounds were dressed and my clothes were missing! I was quite confused! These clothes were not mine? Before I could remember what happened Vergil told me he was the one that took care of my messy condition.

My heart began to beat fast and hard from hearing his words and I could feel it wanting to burst from my chest. With the excitement, I felt faint from the blood loss and my legs gave out from underneath me. Vergil began to walk towards my direction and informed me that I needed more blood for I would surely die without it. He stopped and thought for a bit before looking back towards me.

After making an unannounced decision, Vergil reached out to me with an offering of his own blood...

Witnessing this made me scared and unsure because his blood was entirely different than mine. I was afraid of what it would do to me if I accepted.

As he reached for Yamato, he began to cut his hand.

I quickly got up making my way backwards, stumbling for the door. He told me that if I did not take it then he would have to give it to me by force! I was too frightened to speak and seeing that I was a in state of fear, Vergil began to drink from his hand. I watched as his lustful lips took in his own blood and I couldn't take my eyes off for I was hypnotized. Frozen where I stood, I simply watched while Vergil smiled evilly with his brilliant blue eyes. Suddenly he dashed for me and I panicked! Quickly and roughly he pins me to the wall entangling our hands. His mouth devoured my lips...so soft they felt, feeling his tongue wrapping around mine. Not breaking his seal from his lips until I had drank every..last..drop. I squirm and moan from his demanding kiss as he pressed up against me. Feeling his grip tightening his lips pressing harder as I tried to fight it. Clenching my eyes shut as I felt his blood raging through me...burning as it went down merging with my own, with the little I had left... 


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil stepped forth from the shadows walking towards my ravaged body.

Placing yamato in its sheath, he stood towering over me, balancing a look that left him

unsure of whether or not he should be merciful or leave me there to die a slow painful

death.

After few minutes later I was in his arms being carried up the stairs.

While carrying my body he noticed that it was bleeding severely. Quickly he ran to the

closest room, kicked opened the door and laid me on the bed.

He didn't hesitate as he tore off my drenched clothes, he was quite shocked to see that I

was still breathing but just barely, despite the gashes across my mangled body.

Hastily he cleaned and dressed my wounds.

My body felt cold, I'd be cleansed and bandaged, but the damage was done, I'd lost alot of

blood and I felt my life slowly draining away. My vision blurred, but I could feel him in

the room.

I felt him pull me up, propping me up against the wall. There was a sound of metal being

pulled from a sheath...he was drawing yamato.

Vergil grabbed the blade with a tight firm grip, slowly he began to cut himself.

He grunted in pain, then I felt him grow close to me, and i felt the bed sink where he

sat.

"I'm sorry, but this...will hurt"

I nodded as I understood, knowing that what he was about to do..wasn't going to be

pleasant.

"Why are you going out of your way to save me, a human?" I asked with a conserned puzzeled

voice.

"..." he stared at me with a fierce look in his eyes and said nothing.

He pulled my arm out towards him, and I felt the coldness of a blade against my skin, the

blade drew back and I heard myself utter a loud groan of pain, I felt warm blood begin to

seep from the wound, but his warm hand quickly closed over it and gripped me tightly.

The sensation was nothing I'd ever felt before, I could feel warmth trickling into the

freshly made wound. As it began to travel up my arm, it was hot, so very hot...burning me

inside.

The closer the sensation got to my heart, the more I began to scream, the pain was almost

unbearable. I struggled, trying to pull away.

But Vergil wasn't letting up, his grip only grew stronger.

Suddenly he pulled me close, I was silenced, as I felt smooth, soft warm flesh on my lips,

his mouth moved over mine, the kiss was hard but gentle, as I felt the energy return to my

body I reciprocated, kissing him back with much fervor.

I don't know how much time passed, but he let go and collapsed next to me, paler than

usual and softly groaning. He held his hand to his chest which was bloody. His eyes not

focused and they soon closed, and he drifted into unconciousness, I was scared..had he

died?

I reached over and held him in my arms. As I Put my ear to his mouth, I heard a steady

breath beginning. I relaxed, feeling relieved.

Witnessed what he had done for me, seeing him lay there almost lifeless..all because of

me. Instantly I felt a tramendus wave of guilt and sadness as it enveloped my heart..my

mind.

"Why..why me?" I asked myself while looking at this beautiful man laying next to me who

seemed so heartless and cold. But that kind of person would never have sacrificed so much,

let alone risking their own life.

"Vergil.." I whispered his name softly.

He'd saved my life...my life..I kissed his sweaty brow, and laid next to him, a silent

tear ran down my face as I held him close. I felt weak, but alive.

Morning came, I had awakened to a warm bright, sunny day. But Vergil was nowhere to be

found. That moment I could only think of one thing..

"Vergil is he alright?"

I hadn't stopped worring eversince last night's incident.

Hastely I got out of bed and collapsed under the overwelming pain, my body still wasn't

well enough to start moving about.

But being as stubborn as I was, I stagered back on my feet. I hurried over to the closet I

had some trouble putting on clean clothes. There was only one place that I could think to

look for him, the library.

I opened the door making my way down the whinding stairs, after reaching the bottom I ran

for the doors of the library.

As I entered remembering the fist time I was in here. "This would be the second time that

I had been in here"

The first time was when I met him, where I met..Vergil. My heart started to flutter just

remembering.

After looking down all the ailes I couldn't find him, he was nowhere..

"Where is he, I want to know if he's alright!"

At this point I was very worried. When I made my way out shutting the doors behind me, I

instantly felt an over welming presence. When I turned around Vergil was standing in front

of me, he looked angry.

"Why are you not in bed? You shouldn't be up and moving yet, your body still needs time to

recover, you of all should know this!"

"I was looking for you, wanting to see if you were alright"

"I don't need your pity, have you forgotten that I am not human?"

But Vergil knew very well that he had human blood corsing through his vains. He refuses to

let the emotions take over.

I knew that there was something else that angered him.

"Last night when I removed your clothes something that didn't belong to you had fallen out

of your packet"

He reached into his coat and held up his amulet.

I was Shocked! I had forgotten all about that, I meant to give that back the next time I

saw him. Then I remembered fighting off the demons, and..I don't remember what happened

after that. All that I remember..is waking up, that my wounds were cleaned and bandaged.

And Vergil giving me his blood.

"Vergil I-"

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE! How dare you steal from me, after I saved your pathetic mizerable life,

BE GONE, LEAVE ME!"

He was staring at me as if death was in his eyes. My body trembled, I was beyond terified,

I ran out the doors fleeing for my life.

I have never seen someone so beautiful turn so dark. I didn't know where I was going, I

couldn't return home to my father. So I desided to run as far as my legs would carry me.

My body was still hurting pretty badly, so I probably wont get very far let alone servive.

After I had left Vergil was still enraged that I had his amulet, the only thing that his

mother left him before she died.

"I regret ever shedding my blood on a human, how was she able to obtain it?"

He thought about it for a moment, he remembered that he took a shower the other day,

placing it on the window ceil before getting into the shower, and afterwards when he had

gotten out that's when I showed up.

"That's when She came, that woman, I was a fool to have been distracted. All that blood I

had shed, wasted. She will soon meat her end if she hasn't already"

Then he remembered the moment that night seeing her in so much pain, that was the first

time he'd seen someone in such agony. It was as if he felt pitty for her, and that's when

he kissed my lips trying to ease my suffering. Before he collapsed from the blood loss

he felt a soft warm embrass.

He didn't know what to think of those thoughs and feelings. But he couldn't just let her

die either, and have that moment be in vain.

He put on his amulet as he went out the doors.

"You better still be alive, couldn't have gotten far in your condition"

Final my legs and lungs gave out, I couldn't run anymore my body was completely drained

and dry-heaving. I sat down in hoping that I could catch my breath. No idea how long I had

been running or where I was, and the sun was setting, it was getting cold. All I could

think about was Vergil, even if he was spiteful towards me, if only he knew if only he had

let me speak..

The sun had set..and I was alone in the dark. Wishing Vergil was here.

Suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps.

"Vergil..is that you?"

I got up and waled over to the sound hoping that it was him, but there was nothing. Again

I hear that sound, it was close..very close. I turned around and there stood a demon, this

time it was a different kind, it made a piercing screatch as it crept towards me.

I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that I could, run for

my life. It was chasing after me and fast, I was losing energy, still so weak.

I was looking back behind me, it had vanished but I still kept going. I wasn't paying

attention and stumbled over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. As my body made

impact the wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't move, then I heard a rush through the

trees, I thought to myself "I see..so this is how I die?" Just when I was about to close

my eyes Vergil runs out from the woods.

I was so relieved to see him. Noticing my lack of mobility he rushes to my aid.

"What are you doing on the ground foolish girl, do you want to die?"

"I was running and triped, got the wind knocked out of me. I can't move I have no energy

and body is so weak it hurts all over"

"You humans truly are weak"

Just when he was about to pick me up a demon appeared behind him.

"VERGIL BEHIND YOU!"

The demon's claws lashed out at Vergil piercing his torso, quickly he unsheaths yamato and

vanquished the demon. Causing more of them to appear.

Immediately I was blinded by a bright light illuminateing off of Vergil. His appearance

was different. He had sharp jagged teeth, long piercing talons, his coat had merged with

his body scaled like a snake...his face..I couldn't find the words to discribe it.

He was..a monster!

I had become petrified of his new formed image, even more so than those demons.

"Is that what his blood does to him, will I also end up like that since I share his

blood?" Shaking, I asked myself.

Vergil's appearance made the demons more aggressive, enraged they surrounded him.

He turned away from me and drew Yamato, I could hear the metallic ring it gave as he

unsheathed it. Walking slowly, casually towards them, not a drop of fear in his stride.

I could hear their foul growls standing still and at the ready as he approached.

One grew too excited from the tension and before long it jumped higher than any man, and

began to bring it's Scythe down upon Vergil's head.

There was a definite crunch of scaly slimy skin breaking, quicker than lighting Vergil

thrust his own weapon north and the descending demon was impaled upon Yamato, it's

gurgling screech echoed through the clearing as black blood spilled from it's lips.

The others began to move in, quickly, enraged at the death of one of their herd.

Vergil brought down his sword knocking over a portion of their group with the carcass of

the impaled demon, this only aggravated them more. He pushed off the corpse with a kick of

his foot, sticky black blood pooling on the ground.

Six or seven of them grouped up, ready to unleash hell upon the blue demon. It was like a

field battle, except it was an army of nine to one.

They began running towards him, screeching ever louder, looking almost like a storm cloud

of tattered rags and scales.

There was a glint of metal, almost resembling lighting, and a metallic swing rung out. and

the cloud began to fall, blood spurting in many directions, screams of pain and loud thuds

as they began to fall to the ground, their torsos falling before their legs.

They all lay dead, red eyes glazed as they were drained from life, except one.

It stood there, a fury like fire in it's eyes. It bared it jagged teeth, thick chunks of

saliva dribbling down it's chin.

The blue demon stared back, calmly, relaxing his weight on Yamato.

The black demon began to sprint towards him, holding it's large Scythe high above it's

head. So deadly, so ready to kill.

It neared, quickly, quickly..

The tip of the blade missed the blue demon by a mere centimeter. Vergil grabbed the base

of the curved blade and twisted it violently down, causing the black creature to lose it's

footing, crashing down harshly onto the ground.

It began to turn it's head upwards, still ready to fight.

I wanted to close my eyes, pretend this all wasn't real.

Skillfully the blue demon rose up Yamato, twirling it through his fingers, almost as if it

were ribbon, and brought it down right through the black demons red eyes, pinning it to

the ground.

The rest of it's body fell limply. Dead.

Vergil, still in his monstrous form, drew the weapon from the corpse and sheathed it, and

slowly began to walk towards me.

As he walked up to me I recoiled in fear still petrified of this monstrous form, but I

know it's him, I still trust him, he helps scooped me up and head back to the tower as the

rain began to pour.

I felt his scaly skin against my arm, the texture was smooth, yet slightly jagged against

my skin, I still was unsure whether to be frightened of him or not. I was still in shock

at his transformation, I wondered if I'd ever get used to it.

Once inside the tower Vergil gently put me on my feet, reverting back to his normal self.

That's when I realized he was wounded.

"Vergil you're hurt!"

He brushed my words away by ignoring me, acting like I never said anything.

"Why did you come after me? I thought that you never wanted to see me again?"

"Because I shed to much blood to just let you die, it would have been a waste. I gave you

my blood, blood from my own veins. You belong to me now."

He sighed "Look, don't take it the wrong way, I am not one to feel emotions for anyone"

"I belong to him now!" the phrase echoed through my mind as a faint smile formed across

my lips.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit, just remember what I said, don't take what I said the

wrong way, I don't believe in emotions, like a mere mortal"

After hearing those words my heart sank and felt heavy, my heart was breaking..

As he walked away I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Vergil?"

I didn't know what made me do it, but I couldn't just let him walk away, I was trembling,

so frightened for what he might do, that he might reject my touch. But I didn't care. I

could see his pain. Not physically in pain, but by his actions. I wanted him to know that

I cared so much.

The tears welled up in my eyes.

"Vergil! Why must you keep shedding your blood for me?" my voice raising.

"Why do you wish to suffer in silence?"

He felt his heart skip and begin to beat faster, surprised by my words for him, that

embrace he had felt that night.

"That warm feeling again...what is this!" He thought to himself.

Vergil placed his hand on his heart where my hand was.

"..." he refused to reply

I felt my hands slowly slipping as he began to walk away.

In his room Vergil took off his coat and vest, grunting lowly in discomfort from the deep gashes in his side.

"Hng, it's worse than I thought"

He then notices me in the doorway, with a deeply saddened look on my face.

"Vergil...it looks so bad, please let me help you. Let me clean your wounds!"

Entering his room I had in my hands the same stuff that he used on me.

"Leave me, I don't need your pity" and he turned away from me

I'd had it, I simply wouldn't let him throw me aside, I kept walking towards him.

"I will not-" he began.

"Please be quiet and let me do this. After all I belong to you now do I not?" I said,

interrupting him.

He looked towards the window and scoffed, he knew I was right.

I smiled and began to clean his wounded torso. I took a warm wet cloth and dabbed at the

wound gently.

Vergil winced silently from the contact; he exhaled slowly and deeply. I placed the cloth

in the bowl of water, and began placing several gauzes on the freshly cleansed flesh.

I found myself in that moment again like that time he gave me his blood.

As I wrapped the bandage around him, I looked at his muscular body. Infatuation took over

me.

I adored this man, and I couldn't be happier than to belong to him.

The wound was cleaned, but I couldn't draw my hands away, cautiously I begin to caress his

wound, I could feel the heat creep up to my face, feeling flustered, I pull my hands away,

still blushing.

I start to clean up the leftover bandages and gauze away, when he grabs me gently and

pulls me close to embrace me, he holds me tight, tightly enough that I feel my breath

leave my lungs. I couldn't believe what was happening. He was expressing his gratitude

cause he didn't have the words to express his feelings.

Our eyes lock, and I quickly turn away, but he turns my face back towards his, forcing me

to look at him. He asks me what was wrong, why I looked away when we look at each other.

I don't say anything, he asks if it's because of what I saw him turn into, that I was

afraid of him.

I pull away and tell him that I was very sorry, and pick up the pile of medical equipment

and left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil looked out the window thinking about

the fact that she was scared of him. He d

never had to go through this before,

sacrificing his own blood to a human, a mere

human in his eyes.

Nevertheless did he ever have someone tell

him, to show him how they felt, that they

cared so much?. The emotions of those

situations, he never knew what to do. He

looked up at the moon, this always helped

calm him down, the soft glow that it gave

off soothed him. He walked over to the bed

and lay down, he placed his hand on the

bandaged wound, he remembered the feeling of

her softly touching him, how gentle and warm

the feeling was, that same feeling he got

from when she embraced him.

He thought about why he stopped her and

grabbed her arm to pull her close and hold

her tight in his arms. Realizing every time

he's around her, he gets overwhelmed with

emotions. His thoughts turned to the memory

of his mother and how powerless he was to

save her.

"Forgive me Mother, for I was so weak, for

not being able to protect you. If only I had

this power then, you wouldn't have died.

What would you have me do now? This woman, a

human woman, that I sacrificed my blood for,

and saved from certain death...why? Why

would I do that? It's not in my nature, I

refuse to have anything to do with mortals,

and yet this woman comes here and makes me

feel these feelings that never existed in me

before. She torments me"

He took a deep breath, letting it escape his

lips. Slowly closing his eyes tightly,

forbidding the human inside him win over,

his eyes stung from the weakness only humans

could endure. It made him hate himself more,

knowing that this weakness ran through his

very veins. He rolled over aggressively,

and forced himself to drift off to sleep.

After putting the medical equipment away, I

went to my room; I walked over to the

window. As I opened it a light cool breeze

came through. The moon bright and full.

I loved the moon it always made me feel

better when I was down; it gave me comfort

when I needed it.

I thought about Vergil, and the fact that I

was still scared of him, and that the same

might happen to me, will I be a half demon

too? Just like him?. I didn't know what to

do. I only felt that I was a nuisance to him

than anything. I knew that he was not used

to affection, he hated it, pushed it away.

Should I continue to have these feelings for

him, Should I even try? or should I just?...

I took a deep breath, just as gust of wind

swept across my face. I wanted so much for

Vergil, for him to not feel so alone in his

suffering. What made him so sheltered? He

was so difficult to get through to. Yet he

didn't reject my touch, I smiled at that

fact. He didn't sound cold to me while I

tended to his wounds, and then...he grabbed

me, embraced me. It seemed that were giving

each mixed messages, or maybe he was

beginning to slowly accept his human

emotions?, The human and demon blood

combined, flowed through his veins. That

same blood now runs through mine. I had no

choice, it was live or die, and he chose for

me to live.

I began to feel tired, but before going back

inside I took another deep breath, the air

was crisp and clean, so pleasing to my

lungs. I lay down on my bed and instantly my

body accepted itself into a deep sleep.

I began to dream. I see myself having some

sort of a breakdown, Vergil s blood began

affecting my body, I was reacting badly.

Suddenly I was being eaten alive by a

monstrous form, it towered over me as it

slowly began to consume me. I was alone,

screaming in the darkness. I woke up, my

entire body drenched in a cold sweat, my

breathing was erratic, I was shaking

uncontrollably, I placed my hand on my chest

feeling for my heart, it beat so hard under

my palm, like it was going to burst. It was

all a dream, wasn't it?...or was I

foreseeing what might happen? It felt all

too real.

-  
>Moments later I heard a knock at my door,<p>

was it Vergil? I refused to answer as the

knocking continued. After a few more, the

knocking stopped. I got up and opened the

door. No one was there; I began to close my

door when I noticed a large velvet box set

neatly on the floor before me, with a letter

attached to it. I looked around, still no

sign of life.

I picked it up cautiously and shut the door.

The letter was addressed to me. It stated

that I was to attend a Masquerade Ball. A

ball that would be held here in the tower

later this evening at Vergil's demand. I was

confused as to what brought about this

event. Nevertheless I looked down at the

velvet box, it was beautiful. I stroked it

lightly, feeling the soft fabric under my

fingertips before I opened it. I gasped,

inside was a gorgeous black dress, along

with matching heels.

-  
>I looked at the clock it wasn t long until<p>

the Ball. I head to the shower; the water

was soothing, warm. I just stood there for

a while after washing my hair. As I began to

wash my body I noticed the scar that I

received when Vergil cut me with Yamato it

was a decent size, starting from one side of

my arm to the other. Why did he save me?

When he disliked humans so much?

I rinsed off the remaining suds and again I

just stood there in the water, thinking. Why

was I here, abandoned by my father? I don't

think that I'll ever know. I finally turned

off the water and got out of the shower. The

moon was shining again, giving off its soft

radiant light, just like that time I saw

Vergil standing there, still wet from the

shower. I remembered his body, so angelic

and that intense stare from those cold ice-

blue eyes. Instantly I blushed and shook

those thoughts from my mind. I dried myself

off and wrapped the towel around me. I

picked up the black dress from the box and

marvelled at its beauty giving myself time

to admire its design.

I felt that I was being spoiled, but it was

only for the Ball so I tried not read too

much into it. I carefully put it on, it fit

my body perfectly. I smiled and began to

dance around the room with excitement. I

returned to the mirror and just stared at my

reflection. I never felt nor looked so

beautiful. I began crying, remembering all

the horrible things people had said to me. I

always was told I was ugly well look at me

now I thought smiling, admiring my

reflection in the mirror, Look at me now,

try and tell me that I m ugly in this

dress .

I went into the bathroom and finished

getting myself ready. Finally I was done it,

and now it was the time for the Ball. There

was a knock at my door, when I answered it,

I was shocked to see it was the tall bald

man, he told me, that he had come to be my

escort. I put on the shoes and shut the

doors gently behind me. After walking down

the hall we began to ascend up the stairs.

-  
>I'd never went any higher than the third<p>

floor; I was beginning to get nervous. I

didn't know what I'd do when I see Vergil

again. I felt so scared I almost wanted to

leave, to avoid seeing him. But I had no

choice; he had demanded that I go. It felt

like we were walking forever upwards, but

finally we d reached our destination.

The ball was being held at the top of the

tower. As we entered the room, I saw that

there were a lot of people wearing masks,

everyone, all except me. As I continued to

walk further into the room everyone stopped

dead in their tracks. They all were staring

at me as if I was some exotic creature.

Their stares made me fee so exposed and

naked I didn't know what to do, or how to

act. I resisted the urge to look at my hands

and wring them. Then someone clapped loudly

and music started to play, and soon everyone

started dancing, I sighed in relief.

As I made my way through the crowd I felt

someone grab my arm. Hoping that it was

Vergil, I looked up to see who it was. A

stranger that wore extraordinary attire,

baring a mask of a demon that covered the

top half of his face. He too had white-

silver hair that that was styled in a

similar fashion to Vergil's. His face of

what I could see was beautiful, his eyes

they made me think that it was Vergil, those

eyes that I loved so much. I didn't know

what to say, I was too timid to speak, still

in awe of this stunning stranger.

He placed his hand softly on my waist; I

followed and placed my hand on his shoulder

the other he took in his hand as we began to

dance. As our eyes locked I instantly felt

myself blushing and I turned away. Suddenly

he spun me outward and pulled me back,

holding me close. My heart began beating

rapidly. I could tell he found my reaction

amusing, a faint smirk settling on his lips.

Who was this stranger? And where was Vergil?

He noticed I was distracted by something as

I looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" His tone of voice sounded a

lot like Vergil's, but I wasn't about to

jump to any conclusions. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, just looking for someone that's

supposed to be here"

"Oh? and who might that be?"

"His name is Vergil; he's the host of this

Ball. I was forced to come and he's not even

here. Please excuse me"

-  
>As I was searching for Vergil I came to<p>

definite stop, my heart began racing

uncontrollably. There was blazing pain in my

chest. My feet gave way beneath me; I

panicked and fell to my knees. The pain,

unbearable now, was coursing throughout my

body. As I let out a horrifying scream I

realized, it was just like my dream...my

nightmare was quickly becoming a reality.

Slowly and surely, my body became enveloped

by the same monstrous form in my dream.

I turned my attention towards the terror

struck crowd. They screamed and panicked

while running towards the door. Lacking

control over my body I tore my way through

them, it was a complete massacre. Blood

gushing from them, spraying all over me.

Hearing their bloodcurdling screams made me

only hunger for more bloodshed. I wouldn't

stop until the screams were ceased

completely. I wouldn't stop, I couldn't

stop.

After I d demolished everyone I wanted more,

so thirsty for blood. I simply wouldn't stop

until I d had enough. Standing in front of

me was the stranger, I dashed towards him

wanting to see his blood spill by my hand. I

moved into an attack, but he dodged my every

move effortlessly. Just when I thought that

I had an opening he quickly moved to the

side raising one knee, knocking me out as it

made contact with my stomach. He caught my

body as I fell limply.

-  
>Hours had passed<p>

I awoke in my bed thinking of the hellish

nightmare of an evening I d had. The Ball.

That mysterious stranger. And then me,

myself as I turned into a monster and killed

everyone, everything. As I begin to sit up I

let loose a loud groan, placing my hand on

my stomach wincing from the excruciating

pain.

"Don't get up you foolish girl!"

There at the doorway was Vergil leaning his

back up against the frame.

"What happened?" I asked while placing my

hand on my head in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember?" Vergil said

with a puzzled tone while straightening out

his posture.

"It's not that, I don't know if it really

happened or if I was dreaming it. I was so

scared being engulfed by that monstrous

form, killing all those people. Then here I

am, in my bed with this annoying pain.

I winced By the way, where were you? You

made me no, you forced me to go to that Ball

and you weren't even there" I stated with an

irritated tone.

"I was there; I was in front of you the

whole time."

"Ah...oh" was all I could muster, I looked

down and saw the blood on my dress

The dress you are wearing belonged to my

mother Eva. It suits you quite beautifully

too, like I knew it would. Everyone was

staring at you when you arrived, but I

suspect you don't need me to tell you that"

Instantly I became overwhelmed and bashful.

I felt myself go red so I turn my head and

looked away from him.

"I knew it! Your appearance was what threw

me off, especially the monocle. This dress

was your m-mothers? I'm so sorry I didn't

know. This is the first time that I ever

worn one, I never had the privilege of

feeling so honoured...It-it's gorgeous!"

"What I wore belonged to Sparda, my father.

He was one of the highest ranking demons in

the Demon world, most say he was beyond the

best. You could almost say he was like

royalty amongst demons. My parents had worn

these clothes to occasions such as the

masquerade ball we attended"

"Your parents must have been very important,

to have been held in such high regards"

Vergil went silent and left the room.

"Vergil, wait!"

Even in my weak condition I wasn't as bad as

how I was before. I got out of bed and went

after Vergil. I ran to the doorway, but he

was gone. Solemnly I retreated back to my

room. Was it something that I said that made

him leave? Was it what I d said about his

parents? I stood there by the window looking

at my reflection.

This dress belonged to his mother. He must

have had so much respect for them,

especially his mother; I wondered why he let

me wear something so precious? Something

that meant so much to him. I am not worthy

to wear something so important. As I began

removing the dress I thought about Vergil

and the bond that he must have had with his

parents. What made him so distant with so

much pain to bear...alone? Once I d removed

the dress I placed it neatly and carefully

in its box along with the matching shoes.

Then I moved back to the window, and

continued to stand there silently in deep

thought.

-  
>I didn't realize I had left the door open,<p>

not even hearing footsteps as they walked

by.

"Why aren't you in bed like I told you?" an

irritated voice spoke out. I jumped and

turned to see Vergil eyeing me "And how did

you get those scars?" he added softly.

Only then I realized I was still in my

underwear, as his gaze lingered over my

slender frame, he must have seen the old,

large scars on my back.

I quickly crossed my arms over my chest

turning around to face him; I was

overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment.

"Vergil! I was just taking off your mother's

dress, and I was just about to return it to

you. As for the scars...I ve had them since

I was little, I don't remember how I got

them"

Vergil started walking towards me with an

unreadable look in his eyes.

"Vergil! What are you doing? get out!"

But he just kept walking. Inside I panicked,

I had nowhere to retreat to. I was up

against the window; I closed my eyes and

looked away. I felt my face heating up, I

imagined how red it was, and I grew even

more self-conscious. He came closer, making

me grow even more nervous with every step. I

was quickly reminded of the time I walked in

on him just as he got out of the shower.

-  
>"W-what do you want?" I said timidly with a<p>

slight stutter.

He finally approached me, and proceeded to

promptly pick me up carrying me towards the

bed.

"Vergil! Please, put me down!"

"You won't listen to me, so it leaves me

with no choice but to force you back to bed"

I'm not a child! I can get back into bed

myself, now put me down!"

He wouldn't listen and toses me on the bed.

I tried sitting up, but he pushed me back

down, and to my utter surprise he climbed

atop of me so that I couldn't get back up.

"V-Vergil what are you doing? get off of me!

Please" I pleaded.

My emotions were all over the place, I never

expected this to happen. It's not that I

didn't want this, just that...I didn't know

what to think. Infatuation came over me and

I was unable to do anything about it. I

couldn't think straight.

Vergil noticed that I had my arms crossed

over my chest.

"Why are you covering yourself? I've seen

you bare before"

He leaned over me and kissed me softly on my

lips, without thinking I kissed him back

eagerly.

So much was going through my mind. Without

warning he grabbed my arms and placed them

above my head.

"Vergil! Why are you doing this?

A small smirk played upon his lips as he

caressed my body with his eyes, I quickly

turned my head before our eyes had a chance

to meet.

"Your body, it s amazing" He whispered

softly into my ear.

The feel of his warm breath down my neck

sent wonderful chills all over my body; the

words he spoke into my ear made my heart

race. He started kissing my neck, groping my

breasts in a gentle yet firm grip, causing

me to moan. I felt so embarrassed hearing

myself. I didn't want him to see me this

way, embarrassed of being so overwhelmed by

this ecstatic feeling. Vergil started

descending my body until he reached my

stomach; he notices the large bruise that he

had inflicted on me.

I felt the warmth from his hand softly

touching my stomach as he kissed it. Causing

my body to twitch from the slight pressure

of his mouth. As he was making his way back

up he placed his hands beneath my back

propping me up at a slight angle making my

head fall back. He pulled me closer biting

my nipple as he clawed my back. Making me

moan loudly from both pleasure and pain.

Vergil found my suffering very much to his

liking.

"It pleases me to see how truly weak you

are, especially when I touch you" Vergil

smiled, a slight menace hiding behind that

grin.

After having him tell me how weak I was, I

grew irritated and I somehow, without

realizing, I was the one that was on top,

surprised at my own strength. Vergil too was

surprised that I managed to force him off of

me.

"Oh? I'm weak am I?" I said, pinning him

down.

I tied his wrists to the bed posts,

restricting him from free will movement,

giving me the opportunity to do as I wish

with him. I start to unzip his vest; I

pushed the now parted fabric to his sides

and began to caress him, raking my nails

across his bare chest. The sound of his

groaning excited me. Making me want to

torment him even more, I found myself

kissing him passionately. My breasts

pressing up against his chest. I leave his

mouth in favour of his neck, biting the soft

skin, leaving a trail of kisses in the wake

of my teeth marks. I start descending, I

felt him begin to struggle. The further I

descended down his torso, the more

aggressive he became.

"I'm going to get you once I free myself

from these bindings, woman!" he glared at

me, a fiery passion burning in his eyes.

I looked down at him long and hard, much

like an animal stared down at its prey

before attacking. I could see Vergil was

surprised to see me like this, his pale skin

turning to slightest flush of red.

I smiled wickedly as I continued down his

torso, reaching his navel. The brash sound

of his zip's undoing filled the room.

Causing him struggle in his bindings even

more. I started to remove his pants.

Just as I was about to have my way, he

finally broke free. Within an instant he was

back on top of me, like a wild animal that

had broken free from its cage, ready to

attack it's captor. I wouldn't let him take

control, the pain in my stomach grew

unbearable but that didn't stop me. We both

were wound up, biting and scratching each

other like wild beasts.

We ended up rolling ourselves off the bed,

wrestling closer and closer to the glass

balcony door. When we reached it, our savage

bodies hit it so hard the glass shattered.

That didn't stop us, as we were so deep in

the moment to even care what was happening.

Not even realizing we were cutting ourselves

as we rolled about on top of the shards of

glass.

-  
>Finally we grew tired, coming down from the<p>

adrenaline rush. I ended up on top of him,

both of us breathing heavily. I noticed that

he had a large shard in his chest; gently I

applied pressure to it making him groan from

the pain, before pulling it out and licked

his blood off as it slowly ran down the

sharp glass.

After pulling all the shards from his body,

I began to get up, but he pulled me back

down, pushing me to the floor and got back

on top of me. He wiped the sweat from his

forehead as he ran his fingers through his

hair. He then looked down at me, and began

to softly caress my face wiping the sweat

from my brow. I looked up at him, his face

and body glowing slightly in the moonlight.

He was faintly smiling at me. Timidly, I

smiled back as I thought to myself, This

man this, demon is truly incredible . I

deeply adored him; I d never seen anything

more breathtaking in all my life. To me, he

was beyond perfection. I d never felt more

alive. He began pulling out all the shards

in my body, except one that was in my

stomach. Very slowly he twisted it as he

pushes it in deeper making me scream. 


End file.
